Primeval: Comic Relief
by Daphne.T.Greengrass
Summary: Every year in the UK, a British Charity does all sorts of crazy stuff! Including makeing comedy verson's off your every day TV Shows! A Must read for every Primeval Fan!  Even if you dont live in the UK! First Fic!
1. Part 1: Who shot Danny?

"Hello! And welcome to this years Comic Relief!" Said Ant.

Ant and Dec The British comedian's were stood on a stage in front of hundreds of people. Behind them was a large screen with the big red words 'Comic Relief' on it.

"He's Ant!" Dec said pointing to the person next to him.

"And He's Dec!" Ant said pointing to the person next to him.

"Over the years we have done Comic Relief version's of your every day TV shows." Ant said.

"Doctor Who, Eastenders, Coronation Street and even Harry Potter, are just some of the few." Dec said.

"But today we do a Primeval Comic Relief Special!" Ant said.

The crowd cheered.

"Everyone you will now see has given there time to Comic Relief to film this one-off episode, for free." Dec said.

"Including us! The only payment we have been given, is a quick snog with Cheryl Cole." Ant said.

"That's right actually, In fact, Its probably my turn around about now." Dec said looking at his watch.

"So, I'm going to go find the X-Factor lovely. GOODBYE!" Dec said running a bit to quickly to the end of the stage.

"Ok, And now it's Time for Part 1 of are Primeval Comic Relief Speical, It Start's off where last Week's episode left us." Ant said as Dec ran down the stage stairs.

"Let's just remind you were that was..." Ant said turning around and pointing at the screen behind him.

* * *

"DANNY!" Abby shouted. Connor and Abby were sat holding each other in the middle of a road. Abby's mascara was running down her cheeks, and Connor has a large blood gash on the side of his face. Both of them were crying. Next to them was a tipped over double Decker Bus. Part's of the bus were on fire, and all the windows were smashed.

"I'm over here!" A voice came from up the road. Abby and Connor both turned to see Danny standing 10 feet away from them.

"Danny!" Abby shouted standing up.

"Danny! You're alright!" Connor shouted, also standing up.

"Where's the Rex?" Danny asked approaching Connor.

"I don't know, I think Marven and Matt got it back through the Anomaly." Connor said taking a step closer to Danny.

"Good, It will give us some time to find Lester, where did you last see him?" Danny said coming to a hault infront of Connor.

Abby began to explain. "We last saw him when the Quetzalcoatlus was by the lake-" Abby was cut off by the sound of three gun shots.

Connor, Danny and Abby all looked at each other.

Suddenly Danny's eyes rolled to the top of his head and he fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

"DANNY!" Abby shouted crouching down next to his body.

"OK! Cut!" A voice shouted. Abby backed away from Danny's body. Danny groaned as he began to stand up.

"Hit my head when I fell." Danny laughed holding onto his head. "You OK Jason?" Connor asked holding his hand out to Danny.

"I'm fine honestly." Danny said taking Connor's hand and pulling himself up.

"Ok! That's a rap, everyone back to there dressing rooms!" A voice shouted again.

"Why did we have to have a London Bus in this shoot?" Tim Haines asked walking in front of Connor, Danny and Abby.

A man run up to him from behind. The man was Adrian Hodges. "Well, I thought it would help show the damage that the Rex did to London." Adrian told Tim walking next to him.

"Well, I don't like it. You're luckily that was the best shoot we have done yet, otherwise that bus would be out of hear!" Tim said stepping over a broken lamp post.

"Well, I will consider myself very luckily, sir." Adrian said, also stepping over the lamp post.

"So you should." Tim said walking over to a fallen telephone box. Tim and Adrian sat down on the fallen telephone box.

"So, onto the next episode, who shot Dann-" Tim was interrupted by Connor.

"Mr. Haines, I was wondering If I could have a moment of your time?" Connor asked approching Tim and Adrian. "Of course Andrew, What can I do for you?" Tim asked.

"Well, I have a story line." Connor said. "I see, what happens?" Tim asked Connor, pointing to a empty space next to him.

"Well, You know on the moment that Abby is in her early stage's of Pregnancy? Well, I thought that could Connor cheat on Abby and get back together with Caroline Steel." Connor said sitting down next to Adrian. Tim nodded.

"Nothing serious, It's only because she cant keep her hands off him, when ever they see each other she has to try to grope him because he's that sexy and fit, and lets face it, I am. And, It gets better, Abby finds out. And she forgives him, knowing how hard it is to keep women off him. So, she suggests, A threesome. What do ya think?" Connor said with a giant smile on his face. Tim nodded.

"Well, Its a very interesting idea. And I will try my best to get it into next weeks script." Tim told Connor. Connors eye's grew wide. "Thank you boss, Thank you!" Connor said smiling shaking Tim's hand. Connor then stood up and walked away with a giant smile on his face.

"Where you serious about a Connor, Abby and Caroline threesome sir?" Adrian asked. "Of course not." Tim laughed.

"So, what's happening next episode?" Tim asked Adrian.

"Well, the reveal of who shot Danny Quinn, Becker and Sarah's honeymoon and the Becklespinax escapes from the ARC." Adrian said pulling out a clipboard from behind him.

"Ah, who did shoot him?" Tim asked.

"We don't know yet." Adrian said looking at his clipboard.

Tim's eye's grew wide. "What do you mean we don't know who shot him!" Tim said looking at Adrian.

"We-well Its the only way we could stop the press finding out. By not knowing are self's." Adrian said looking at Tim.

"Well, Who's stupid idea was that!" Tim said.

"Um, your's sir." Adrian said. Tim began to stand up.

"Right, well, Call a story-bored conference. Its time to decide who shot Danny Quinn!" Tim said standing up. Adrian and Tim then stood up and walked away.

The Door of the Phone box they were sat on was suddenly flung open. Lester and Becker crawled out. The both looked at each other. They smiled evilly.

"Do these muffin's have blueberry in them?" Nigel Marven asked holding up a muffin.

Nigel Marven, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Danny Quinn, Sarah Page, Helen Cutter, Jess Parker and Matt Anderson were all stood in the cafeteria. The Cafeteria was a small room, with three table's and a buffet. Connor, Helen, Abby and Danny were sat down at one of the table's eating lunch, while Sarah, Jess, Matt and Nigel were stood by the buffet.

"Don't think so Nigel." Matt said picking up a turkey leg. "Good, Hate blueberry's." Nigel said taking bite out off the muffin in his hand.

"So, how has the show been without me?" Helen asked Abby.

"It's been, ok. It's just not the same without you though, Juilet." Abby said taking a bite out off her sand which.

"Yeah, you just cant get another Helen Cutter." Connor said chopping down on a turkey leg.

"Ya glad I'm back now though are'nt ya?" Helen asked taking a drink of her orange juice.

Connor, Abby and Danny laughed. "Of course we are." Danny said swallowing a chip.

Suddenly the door to the Cafeteria was flung open.

Lester and Becker ran inside. "Everyone! There having a story bored meeting to work out who shot Danny!" Lester said pointing at Danny.

"We have to do something!" Becker said.

"Yeah, And we have to do it know! Come on!" Lester said running out of the room.

"Hurry!" Becker said running out after him. Danny, Helen, Connor and Abby jumped out of there seat's and raced towards the door. Jess, Matt, Nigel and Sarah all ran out after them as well.

"Are the Writer's in?" Tim asked Adrian. Tim and Adrian were in a office. Adrian was sat at his desk printing out some papers. Tim was stood at his desk.

There on there way." Tim said. "I see." Adrian said.

"But before you can speak to them you still need to pick which creature's for next season, Do the auditions for 'Lewis Hadley' the new Character and hire a baby, to play Connor and Abby's Baby." Adrian said typing onto his key bored.

"Ok, what time is the Story Bored Conference?" Tim asked.

"1:30-" Adrian was cut off when Rex the Coelurosauravus flew down and landed on his keyboard.

"Rex!" Adrian shouted jumping back in his chair.

"Rex, move! Your messing up the Series 6 Trailer!" Adrian told Rex.

Rex continued to sit on his Key Bored, making all random things pop up on his computer.

"Rex!" Adrian said picking Rex up in his hands. "There, now dont bother me again! I'm busy!" Adrian said placing Coelurosauravus on the floor.

"So, As I was saying, 1:30 PM. 1:00 if the traffic is good." Adrian said leaning back in his chair.

"Ah, good." Tim said beginning to walk away.

"Oh wait sir! Mr. Timmy Mallet is here to see you, again." Adrian said. Tim's eye's grew wide.

"Hey sir!" A voice came from behind Tim.

Tim turned around, only to see Timmy Mallet stood a couple of feet behind him, dressed in a colourful Hawaiian shirt, bright yellow shorts and huge yellow glasses.

Tim turned back to Adrian's desk. "Call Security!" Tim whispered to Adrian.

"On it." Adrian whispered back picking up the telephone.

Tim turned back to Timmy. "Tim, I've got it this time-" Timmy began.

"Yes but Mr. Mallet, we have discussed this _seventeen times._We don't need you on Primeval." Tim said trying to walk past Timmy, but Timmy blocked him.

"Yes, but this time I really got it! Hotdogs!" Timmy said.

"What!" Tim asked.

"I could be a chef at the ARC who cook's Connor Hot Dogs!" Timmy said smiling.

"Go away!" Tim said trying to get past Timmy, but was once again blocked.

"What about Lester?" Timmy asked.

"What about him!" Tim said.

"Well I could be his long lost Son!" Timmy said smiling.

"No!" Tim yelled.

"What about Abby's flat?" Timmy asked.

"What about it?" Tim yelled.

"Well, I could be the land lord, It's only a small role alright? You can call him Bob the land lord and every episode he knocks on Abby's door yelling about the rent." Timmy said with a grin.

"Leave me alone!" Tim yelled trying to get past him.

Tim began to back away from Timmy, but Timmy just edged closer.

"Well, I could be one of Sarah's class mate's at university, always trying to uncover her secret-"

"No!"

"- or myself, but I travel through a Anomaly-"

"Please Go away!"

"- or Becker's brother-"

"No!"

"- or Nick's Half-Brother-"

"NO!" Tim shouted.

Tim was now completely back against a wall.

The door the the office was suddenly flung open and two Large Security Officers burst into the room.

They grabbed Timmy Mallet by the Arm's and began to drag him out the room.

"Or Jess's boyfriend, or somebody from the future, or Abby's secret love" Timmy continued as they dragged him out off the room.

"Or The Person who shot Dan-" Timmy was cut off when the door was slammed shut.

"Thank god for that." Tim whispered.

"Your welcome." Adrian mumbled.

"I thought I told you about him!" Tim told Adrian.

"I'm sorry, he's very convince sir." Adrian said looking up at Tim.

"Look, no more, Rock-stars, Pop stars, comedians, actress's or chiefs using this show to re-light there cor-" Tim was cut off when Rex flew past him and landed on the floor.

"Ok, so, who ever they pick will be killed of quickly by the other cast members." Lester said.

Lester, Becker, Nigel, Danny, Helen, Matt, Jess, Connor and Abby were all stood in a dark room. The room has one table, one chair a bucket and a mop.

"Yeah, he's right. I mean, If its Matt who shot him, It wont be long before he gets killed." Jess said.

"Exactly, that's why we need to know who there are going to pick!" Becker said.

"Yeah because, say it was somebody your in a relationship with, you would be alone on the show! We cant let that happen!" Abby said looking at Connor.

"And if your newly-wedd's, what then?" Sarah said looking at Becker.

"So, who's it gonna be? I mean, It cant be that bad can it? Sure It wouldn't be long before your kicked off the show, but it would be the headline on every New's Paper 'The Man Who Shot Danny Quinn." Nigel said.

"Oi, who said it had to be a man?" Helen said.

"Yeah exactly." Abby said.

"It could be anyone of us!" Lester said.

"Well, At least I'm ok." Danny said smiling, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, just what we need for the most cocky person in the show, to have something to be cocky about!" Matt said.

"We are not going to get anywhere arguing with each other!" Lester said.

"We are here to find out who did the shooting." Becker said.

"And how are we going to find out who did that?" Jess asked.

"The Writers are doing that right now! That's why we need to find a way in there!" Connor said.

"Oh yeah, how?" Jess asked Connor.

"Well that's why we are here, daring." Connor said in a cocky attitude.

"Yeah, and here's the plan." Lester said walking over the a wall.

On the wall were some blinds. Lester grabbed the blinds and lifted them up. On the other side of the blinds, there was not a window, but a drawing. Two Drawings. The First drawing had a picture of a person standing on another person's shoulders and looking into a window, next to it was the words 'Plan A'. Below that picture was a drawing of a person in a catapult being aimed at a window, next to it was the words 'Plan B'.

"How high is that window?" Matt said pointing at the window in the top drawing.

"13 feet" Connor said.

"Um, Nigel who tall are you?" Matt asked Nigel.

"Um, 5.8." Nigel said.

"Ben?" Matt asked Becker.

"Um, I don't know." Becker said.

"Well, I would guess around 5.9, maybe 6.1?" Matt said.

Becker shrugged his shoulders.

"We need somebody who's 3 foot tall." Matt said.

Everybody slowly looked at Abby.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, Hannah, you are the smallest one here." Connor said.

"Ok fine, I'll do it." Abby said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok, Ben can get on Nigel's shoulders and Hannah can go on top!" Matt said smiling.

Everybody was silent.

"Oh come on guys, It's worth a shot!" Connor said.

"Eeny meeny miny mo. Ok, Matt." Cameron McAllister said.

Cameron McAllister, Paul Frift, Dominik Scherrer and James Hannigan were all sat in a conference room. In The middle on the conference room was a long table. Cameron and Paul were sat on one side, while Dominik and James were sat on the other. In one corner on the room was a fileing cabinet which said 'Primeval: Story Bored' on it. In another corner of the room was a fern. Cameron and Paul had a big piece of paper in front of them, with the pictures of every Primeval Character there has ever been on it. Dominik is leaning back in his chair, making a paper aeroplane. And James was texting on his phone.

"Eeny meeny miny mo. Connor. So Matt has a affair with Connor?" Cameron said pointing to a picture of Connor.

"No." Cameron and Paul said at the same time, shaking there heads.

"Hey, I have a idea." Dominik said pulling his chair to the table.

"Why doesnt, Connor cheat on Abby with Sarah. And then, They all have a threesome." Dominik said throwing his paper airoplane.

"How much did he pay you to say that?" Paul asked. "£10, well actually he asked me to suggest a orgy between Connor, Abby, Sarah _and _Caroline." Dominik said, watching his paper airplane fly.

Suddenly a Coelurosauravus glided down from the rafters and tackled Dominik's Paper airplane.

Both the Coelurosauravus and the crumpled airplane landed on the table.

Dominik laughed.

"Good boy Rex." He said petting the creatures head.

Suddenly the door to the conference room was flung open and Tim Haines entered, followed by Adrian Hodges.

"It's Time." Tim said walking around the table to the master chair at the front.

"We have a lot to get through, so i need creative, imaginative ideas" Tim said standing at the front of the table, with Adrian beside him.

"This is the big one." Tim explained.

"In 10 minutes Time, We will know who shot Danny Quinn." Tim said smiling evily.

* * *

**Hi, um, Hi. I'm called Terri Iwrin, lol not in real life. Very First Fanfiction! lol**

**I love writeing, but only on paper, my boyfriend got me onto fanfiction. This is based on the EastEnders Comic Relief episode.**

**This is my very first fic so please be nice, I would really like you all to review my story, to tell me what needs in proveing!**

**Abby Maitland is my Role-Model!**


	2. Part 2: Who shot Tim?

"Hello, and Welcome back to The Primeval Comic Relief Special." Dec said.

Ant and Dec were stood on stage again.

"Now, before we show the next part of 'Who Shot Danny Quinn?', please remember to give us a call at some point in the night. And donate some money to give disadvantaged kids a safe future." Ant said.

"Yes, thats right. There is a kid out there depending on you, specifically you, yeah you reading this, you. Go on, whats the Number Ant?" Dec said pointing at you.

"The Number is: 08457 910 910. Dial, to bring a smile!" Ant said clapping his hands once.

"Very good, I like that. Ringers are Winners!" Dec said smiling.

"Ok, What about this one? Pick up the Phone, don't be a gutten just press the Telephone Button!" Ant said smiling.

"Yeah, that's no so good that one." Dec said.

"Ok, Phone us and have a Hart, Don't be a greedy old Fart!" Ant said smiling.

"Yeah ok Ant, you can stop now." Dec said.

"Give us a ring, be a gudder, don't be a Tight-Fisted old Mother Fuc-"Ant was cut off when Dec's Fist collied with his Jaw.

Ant fell to the floor.

The Audience laughed.

"That's just rude-ness coming out of your mouth young man!" Dec yelled pointing his finger at Ant, who was still on the floor.

"I will not stand for that type of language on TV!" Dec shouted.

"Now come on get up so we can show the rest of the episode." Dec said.

Ant didn't move.

"Ant? Come on. Ant are you alright?" Dec said.

Ant still didn't move. "

Ant, g-get up please Ant." Dec asked him.

Ant, didn't move.

"Oh My God! I've Killed Him!" Dec shouted with the look of horror on his face.

"And now, Its time for the Primeval Comic Relief Special Part 2. Ant are you alright?" Dec asked.

"I-I-I think you broke ma Jaw." Ant's body said.

* * *

"Well, I reckon it should be Jenny who shot him." Paul Firft said.

Paul Frift, Cameron McAllister, Dominik Scherrer, James Hannigan, Tim Haines and Adrian Hodges were in the conference room.

Paul, Cameron, Dominik and James were sat down at a large table in the middle of the room, while Tim was sat in a master chair at the front of the table and Adrian was stood in to him.

"Jenny's dead remember? She got herself killed trying to protect Nick!" Dominik said.

"And it wasn't even the real Nick!" James said.

"Its go to be Marven surely, he's lost the most." Cameron said.

"No no, its got to be Becker, because Danny slept with Sarah." Dominik said.

"Yeah well so did Connor." James said.

"Who hasn't slept with her?" Paul said.

"Well, Danny cheated Lester out of his lottery winnings." Dominik suggested.

"Who had a motive, That isn't to obvious?" Tim asked.

Nobody answered.

They were looking out of the window behind Tim.

Tim turned to the window.

A ladder.

Very slowly the face of Abby Maitland appeared at the top of the ladder.

"Hannah. What. The. _Hell_. Are. You. Doing?" Tim asked.

"Just, um, ah, l-looking for Rex, oh and there he is!" Abby said pointing to the lizard in the middle of the table.

"I'll um, just make my way back down." Abby said smiling like a idot.

"What do you mean they saw you?" James Lester asked Abby.

Abby Maitland, James Lester, Nigel Marven, Connor Temple, Danny Quinn, Sarah Page, Helen Cutter, Jess Parker Matt Anderson and Hilary Becker were all stood outside the BBC producing studio.

They were stood in the car park in a empty parking space between a BMW X5 and Abby's British Mini cooper.

"Well, they saw the ladder before I could get up there. If Ben hadn't have been such a wimp about standing on Nigel's shoulders then I wouldn't of had to use a ladder!" Abby said pointing at Becker.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to be alive." Becker said folding his arms.

"Well what do we do now? We cant use Plan B becasue those pricks on Doctor Who broke the last catapult!" Helen said.

Danny's eyes grew wide.

"Plan C!" Danny shouted.

"Cant we bring Stephen back?" Paul asked.

Paul, Cameron, Dominik, James, Tim and Adrian were all still in the conference room.

"He's dead!" James said.

"We never saw the body!" Paul said.

"Well we buried something at the end of Series 2!" James said.

"They could have been his Teeth for all we know!" Paul argued.

"Right, so we feed in a lie about Stephen having fake teeth. Somebody steels them and then same person gets traped in Leek's Bunker with Stephen, and then save's Stephen as apology for steeling his teeth?" Dominik Suggested.

"Yeah why not?" Paul asked.

"But why would Stephen shoot Danny?" Cameron asked.

"My money is still on Becker!" Dominik said.

"This isnt getting us anywhere!" Tim shouted.

Suddenly the door opend.

Two maids walked in, pushing a maid cart.

"Lady's, can I help you?" Tim asked.

"Well, um I'm Andre-um-Ann Lucia and I'm here to do the cleaning." The shortest of the maids said.

"And I'm Ben Mans-um-Benny Manster, I'm here to help Andr-Anna Lucia to do the cleaning." The tallest maid said.

"Ah, very well." Tim said sitting back in his chair.

"So, hows this?"- Tim began"- Danny, has a long lost sister. And she hates him! Because there Mum and Dad kept Danny and his brother, and had her adopted. Her adopted parents, lived in Texas. Where she became a Model and married a Druggie Rock-Star. But now, she's back! Tall. Sexy. Blond. Great Legs. Southern accent." Tim said crossing his arms.

Both of the maids stared at each other.

"Hey, Anna Lucia, A Vodka please." Tim asked the 'Anna Lucia'.

"One for me to Benny." Adrian told 'Benny Manster'.

"Right away." Both maids said walking over to the maid cart.

"Ok, hands up for Becker." Dominik said.

The maids made there way over to Adrian and Tim's glasses.

Dominik and Cameron raised there hands.

'Benny' gulped.

"Is there something wrong?" Adrian asked asked the maid.

"Oh, no nothing." 'Benny' said.

"And now, Danny's Sister." Tim said.

James, Adrian, Tim and Paul raised there hands.

Suddenly a sneeze came from the maid cart.

"Did that Maid cart just sneeze?" Paul asked.

"Um, no." Benny said.

Suddenly 'Anna Lucia' let out a squeal as Tim pinched 'her' bottom as 'she' bent down to do his drink.

'Anna Lucia' turned to face Tim.

Tim winked.

'Anna Lucia' let out a scoff and began to walk back towards the maid cart, followed by 'Benny'.

"Wait! I got it!" Tim shouted, making Benny and Anna Lucia stop in there tracks and making Rex jump of the table and jump into the bottom compartment of the maid cart.

Tim stood up.

"I know who shot Danny Quinn!" Tim said.

"This is going to be the Biggest thing in the history of Primeval!" Tim said smiling.

"It will make the Future Lizard attack on Runcorn and Nigel coming through a Cretaceous Anomaly and saving the day seem about as boring as being stuck in a elevator with Tony Blackburn." Tim said grinning evily.

'Anna Lucia' and 'Benny' looked at each other.

Adrian, Dominik, Paul, James and Cameron all looked at each other as well.

"Adrian, call a Press-meeting." Tim said.

"Well, First I was up for nomination." Becker said.

Becker, Lester, Connor, Abby, Matt, Danny, Helen, Jess and Sarah were all stood back in the dark room with one table, one chair a bucket and a mop.

Becker and Connor were dressed as Maids.

Rex was in Abby's hands.

"Yeah, but then Mr. Haines came up with a idea about Danny having a long lost Sister." Connor said.

"Yeah, and then Mr. Haines got a even better idea, one that he said would me the biggest thing in Primeval History." Abby said as Rex licked her chin.

"Well, what was it?" Lester asked her.

"Well, we dont know." Abby said.

"What do you mean you dont know!" Lester asked her.

"Well, Mr. Hanies said that he was going to tell the public at a Press-Meeting." Connor said.

"Well, what are we waiting here for? Lets get to that Press-Meeting!" Helen shouted.

"Ok, quiet down." Tim asked.

Tim was stood at a podium, in front of him was 6 rows of chairs.

Stood next to him was Adrian.

A pair of double doors was behind the podium.

The room he was in was very big, with white walls and giant potted plants in each corner of the room.

The Press was sat in the chairs in front of him. Or so he thought.

Becker and Lester were disguise as Orthodox Jews and sat in the third row.

Abby, Connor and Helen were the Window Cleaners.

Matt and Jess are dressed in camouflage and were hiding behind a potted plant in the top-left corner of the room.

Nigel and Danny was also dressed in camouflage and hiding behind the potted plant in the top right corner off the room.

Sarah was dressed in a BBC producer uniform and was sat in the second row, with Rex in a Pet carrier under her chair.

"Lady's and Gentleman-" Tim began but was cut off by one of the reporters. "Mr. Haines, is it true you are planning a Lesbian love truce between Characters: Abby Maitland, Sarah Page, Helen Cutter, Jess Parker and Caroline Steel? Incorporating the most graphic Sex scene's ever show on Television. Resulting in a Primeval X rated Porno Video?" A man asked from the back row.

Sarah, Abby, Jess and Helen all stared opened mouthed at each other.

"Absolutely Not!" Tim shouted.

Every single male in the room let out a dissapointed sigh.

"It's not a bad idea though." Tim whispered to Adrian.

"I can however, confirm that we are about the have the most dramatic story-line ever on Primeval!" Tim said smiling.

Lester and Becker shifted in there seats.

"Starting with the revilement of who Shot Danny Quinn!" Tim said.

Connor, Abby and Helen looked at each other anxiously.

"If First, I can just remind you of what happened on that faithful day." Tim said. Adrian passed Tim a remote control. Tim pressed a button on the remote. Part of the ceiling above him moved and a computer screen was lowed down.

Tim pressed another bottom on the remote.

A picture came up on the screen.

_'"Where's the Rex?" Danny asked approaching Connor. _

_"I don't know, I think Marven and Matt got it back through the Anomaly." Connor said taking a step closer to Danny._

_"Good, It will give us some time to find Lester, where did you last see him?" Danny said coming to a halt in front of Connor. _

_Abby began to explain. _

_"We last saw him when the Quetzalcoatlus was by the lake-" Abby was cut off by the sound of three gun shots. Connor, Danny and Abby all looked at each other. _

_Suddenly Danny's eyes roled to the top of his head and he fell to the ground with a 'thud'. "DANNY!" Abby shouted crouching down next to his body_.'

"I can know reveal the identity of the killer." Tim said smiling evilly.

Nigel smiled patted Danny on the shoulder.

Suddenly there was a knock at the double doors behind Tim.

Tim sighed.

"One second." Tim told the crowd.

Tim turned around and opened the double doors.

***BANG***

Tim fell backwards onto the ground.

The whole stood up and gasped.

Nigel, Matt, Danny and Jess all jumped out off there hiding spots.

Connor, Abby and Helen jumped into the room through a open window.

Stood on the other side of the double doors was.

Timmy Mallet.

"It wasn't me! It was Him!" Timmy shouted. Timmy then turned around, revaleing a person stood a couple of feet behind him. "We cant have Primeval becoming more famous than Doctor Who now, can we?" The 11th Doctor said holding a Gun.

* * *

**Hi! Second Chaptor! (And last :( )**

**I feel I had to put somebody from Doctor Who into this story, becasue they are made in the same place. (Even though I _really _hate Doctor Who) I wouls also like the say that the '11th Doctor' in this is just the actor, but I said 11th Doctor so you would understand who it is. **

**Please review my story, tell me what I need inproveing and what needs to be worked on.**

**So, 'Who Shot Danny Quinn?' you may ask? Well, I've leave you to find out who, or what *wink* *wink* it was.**


End file.
